Uncredited Character List
This page contains a list of the uncredited characters in the episodes of Lost in Space. These were (usually) speaking roles. Creatures (as opposed to sentient beings) encountered by the crew of the Jupiter 2) are listed here. More important roles (almost always credited) are given in the guest character lists for each season. “The Reluctant Stowaway” * Alpha Control Security Guard (Brett Parker) * Alpha Control Technician (Fred Crane) * Correspondent (Paul Zastupnevich) * Countdown voice (Bartell La Rue) * General (Hall Torey) * Inspector (Tom Allen) * President (Ford Rainey) * Reporter (Paul Kremin) * TV Announcer (Don Forbes) “The Derelict” * Bubble Creature (Dawson Palmer) * Voice reading Shakespeare (Richard Basehart) * TV Announcer (Don Forbes) “Invaders from the Fifth Dimension” * Fifth Dimensional Alien (Theodore Lehmann) * Luminary (Joe Ryan) “Wish upon a Star” * Guardian of the Helmet (Dawson Palmer) “The Keeper" * The Keeper’s Superior (Wilbur Evans) “The Sky Pirate” * Alonzo P. Tucker’s pursuer from the planet Cygnet 4 (Dawson Palmer) “War of the Robots” * Alien Master (Harold John Norman) “His Majesty Smith” * Andronican Android (Ronald Weber) “All that Glitters” * Disk (Theodore Lehmann, voice) “The Lost Civilization” * Soldier (Dawson Palmer) “A Change of Space” * Alien owner of spaceships (Frank Graham) “Wild Adventure” * Alpha Control voice (Bartell La Rue) “The Ghost Planet” * Space Control Officer O-3 (Sue Englund, voice uncredited) * Cyborg (Dawson Palmer) “The Prisoners of Space” * Alien Bailiff (Dawson Palmer) * Judge Iko (Gregory Morton, voice) “The Deadly Games of Gamma 6” * Alien Fighter (Chuck Roberson) * Gamma 6 Leader (Peter Brocco) “The Thief from Outer Space” * Kidnapped Princess (Maxine Gates) “West of Mars” * Bar Customer (Lane Bradford) * Bartender (Eddie Quinlan) “The Wreck of the Robot” * Saticon 1 (Jim Mills) * Saticon 2 (John Hunt) * Saticon 3 (Paul Kessler) “The Dream Monster” * Raddion (Dawson Palmer) * Small Android 1 (Frank Delfino) * Small Android 2 (Harry Monty) “The Space Vikings” * Elf 1 (Frank Delfino) * Elf 2 (Harry Monty) “Rocket to Earth” * Puppet (Joe E. Tata, voice) “Cave of the Wizards” * Computer Brain (Paul Zastupnevich, voice) * Computer Eye (Joe E. Tata, voice) * Dranconian (Michael Fox, voice) “Treasure of the Lost Planet” * Deek (Craig Duncan) * Izrulan (Dawson Palmer) “The Colonists” * Guard 1 (Dave Dunlap) * Guard 2 (Erwin Niel) * Guard 3 (Orwin C. Harvey) * Guard 4 (Seymour Konic) “The Mechanical Men” * Purple Robot (Joe E. Tata, voice) * Robot Voices (Jim Mills) “The Galaxy Gift” * Saticon 2 (John Hunt) * Saticon 3 (Paul Kessler) “Condemned of Space” * Convict (Gil Perkins) * Robot Guard (Eldon Hansen) “Visit to a Hostile Planet” * Radio Announcer (Bartell La Rue) “Kidnapped in Space” * Android 1 (Jerry Traylor) * Android 2 (Maritza Elsen) * Android 3 (Rita Frabotta) * Android 4 (Craig Chudy) * Young Smith (Joey Russo) “Hunter’s Moon” * Robot Judge (Joe E. Tata, voice) “The Space Destructors” * Machine (Bartell La Rue, voice) “Flight into the Future” * Alien Machine (Bartell La Rue) “Collision of the Planets” * Alien Leader (Gene Dynarski, voice) * Big Hippie (Steve Merjanian) * Short Hippie (Joe E. Tata) “The Space Creature” * Space Creature (Fred Krone) * Space Creature (Ron Gans, voice) “Deadliest of the Species” * Female Robot (Sue Englund, voice) “Target: Earth” * Alpha Control Officer (Thant Brann, voice) * Alpha Control Radio Operator (Brent Davis, voice) * Proto 2 (Ralph Madlener) * Proto 3 (Jerry Traylor) “The Time Merchant” * Alien Assistant (Fred Krone) * Alpha Control Security Guard (Brett Parker) “Fugitives in Space” * Prisoner 1 (John Hunt) * Prisoner 2 (Ralph Madlener) “Space Beauty” * Dictator (Ronald Weber) * Knight 1 (Jim Mills) * Knight 2 (Bartell La Rue) Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series)